


So much for a little chill

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background struggle of Ignis digging a car out of the snow, Gen, I have no idea how car works in winter, Lunch, M/M, No Beta, Sick!Ignis, Too long in the cold sickness, Vague Calico cats explanation, Winter, Worried Noctis, brotherhood era, clueless noctis, cup noodles - freeform, pre-Ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: With the cold snap cancelling schools in Insomnia, Prompto and Noctis took it as an opportunity to finally beat the highest score in the arcade. However, a blizzard is blowing through and worsening, had Ignis picking them up before they were stranded there for the rest of the day.At Noct's place, a cat was rescued and the advisor had taken ill due to prolong exposure to the cold. Noctis was left to care for him until proper help came.





	So much for a little chill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty...
> 
> This...is a monster. It took me days. I can't believe it took me days to finish this. 
> 
> -screams in frustration into a pillow-

It was winter and it was as if Shiva decided to descent in the centre of the city. School had to be cancelled because of the cold snap which meant a day off for the students. 

Prompto and Noctis jumped at the chance of going to the arcade for that score they were trying to beat. Unfortunately, a blizzard decided to blow through and Ignis had to go and pick them up before it gets bad.

After sending Prompto home, they headed towards Noct’s apartment. Once they got into the parking basement, as he waited for Ignis to lock the car, a cat suddenly shot in between his legs from the under the car next to them.

“Hey, there’s a cat.” He said aloud as he crouched down to see where it was. With all the cold, the hot engine had given out a pleasant heat that even had Noctis wanting to spend some more time there. However, the tri-coloured cat was shivering which made Noct worry over it. “Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.” He cooed, making chirruping noise hoping that the cat would come his way.

“Noctis?” The Advisor called out after locking the door. His hand was occupied by a grocery bag and a briefcase as he came to Noctis’s side of the car. He was still trying to coax the cat out.

“There’s a cat under here, Ignis.” He said as he moved back to sit on his heels. “Do you have anything to coax it out?” He asked, determined to get the cat.

Ignis gave him an exasperated look.

“We can’t just leave it here. It’s shivering, Ignis.” He reasoned stubbornly. Ignis just saw a bit of King Regis there as they both stared at each other.

A silent battle of wills ensued. Eventually, Ignis gave a sigh as Noctis lets himself a victorious quirk of his lips. “I have a tin of tuna. The smell should attract it enough to get it from under there.” He said resigned, as he placed the grocery bag over the hood of the car and rummaged for the tin. “Here.” He held out the tin.

Noctis took it and pulled the tab. He didn’t even need to pull the lid out before the cat was meowing from under the car, coming closer.

“Yeah, just like that.” Noctis coaxed as he put the tin farther away, hoping it follows just enough for him to catch the timid cat.

The plan worked. Thankfully, the cat was quite tame, merely giving a tired meow as it was carried into of Noctis’s arms. The poor thing was minutely shivering.

“Now that we have the cat, let’s get upstairs quickly and warm up.” Ignis suggested as he retrieved the opened tin of tuna. 

Noctis settled the cat on the sofa, wrapped in his coat so that it can warm up properly. “Ignis, I’ll go and change first. The cat’s in the living room.” He said aloud as Ignis settled himself and the groceries.

A shower and warm clothes later, he came out to see Ignis holding a handkerchief to his nose with a warm of Ebony in the other hand. “Apologies, Your Highness.” He said, stiffening up as he sat on the sofa. His nose was red as he addressed the Prince without the handkerchief in the way.

“You ok, Ignis?” He asked in concerned, coming closer before his eyes landed suspiciously on the contented cat on the other end of the sofa.

“No, it’s not the cat.” He said knowingly before he brought the handkerchief back to his nose to sneeze into it. “I think I may have spent too much time in the cold.”

“Wait, when?” He asked, taking the mug of Ebony before Ignis sneezed again. He had a creeping feeling that he was the cause of that.

“Thank you, Noct.” He thanked him, muffled behind the handkerchief before he sneezed harder, his spectacles nearly jostled off.

“Ok, you’re staying here.” Noctis declared with a tone of finality as he rose with the hot cup of coffee. “I’ll go make some cup noodles or something for lunch.” Considering how discomposed Ignis was at that moment, Noctis decided it was better that he leaves the question until Ignis was in better condition to answer.

Ignis flinched towards him, trying to stop the prince but Noctis stopped him with a raised hand. “No, you can’t cook in that condition and we both know if you did, I’m gonna catch that bug.” He reasoned. Ignis sneezed again before he could get a retort but he relented, melting into the sofa as he did. Not that Noctis had ever caught a bug from Ignis. He was really careful around the Prince when he was sick.

With that, Noctis proceeded to go and find the cup noodles Gladio stashed at his place for ‘emergencies’.

As the Prince got to work with the noodles, Ignis took stock of himself. His face was starting to feel hot and his eyes are getting watery. So far, he hasn’t gotten to the fatigue stage with the heavy feel in his limbs. Before that happens, he needs to get water into himself…and maybe a bath too. He was starting to feel clammy.

“Hey, Ignis?” He heard the prince call him gently.

Realising he must have dozed off, he sat up straight in his seat. “Yes, Your Highness.” He answered back, trying to get his bearings back, blinking his sleep away.

“It’s ok. Just thought you might want some food before you sleep.” Noctis said carefully. “Don’t hurt yourself, Specs.” He said with a note of amusement.

“Yes, thank you very much, Noct.” He answered back as he adjusted his glasses, more out of habit than not. He was starting to feel a bit out of sync with the world. Noctis held out one of the cup noodles for him to reach. He was pleasantly surprised to feel it wasn’t too hot. He could eat it straight away.

As Noct settle next to him, the cat from earlier came to them, meowing softly.

“Oh man, I forgot about yours.” Noctis said as he remembered about it, getting to his feet again.

“Just give her a bit of the tuna from earlier.” Ignis said as his nose whistled a bit from being blocked. “Excuse me.” He said as he took his handkerchief to sneeze again.

“Ok, Ig-wait, how do you know it’s a she?” He asked as he searched for the tuna tin in the fridge.

“Tri-coloured coat cats, mostly characterized by black, orange and white, are a common result of a genetic mutation of the X chromosome, making most of them female. They’re also known as Calico cats.” He explained as the cat came closer to him and stared at him expectantly.

Ignis, for some odd reason, felt compelled to give a nod to her.

Noctis chuckled at that.

“I think you’re sicker than you think you are.” Noctis said as he came with a saucer of the tuna.

He took the cat and lets it eat the tuna in peace on the floor.

Ignis couldn’t agree more. His blocked nose refused to do its job and he had to use his mouth to breath. Or rather, the fact that he just noticed the blocked nose now. It doesn’t help his head felt sluggish.

“You should eat something.” Noctis worriedly said, staying on his feet with the cat as he kept an eye on Ignis.

Ignis nodded at that as he took the fork obediently and got a bite. Unfortunately, his throat was rather dry causing him to choke on the noodles instead.

Hunching over as his throat clamped up, he discreetly coughed up the noodles back into his noodle cup, Noctis scrambled to get a glass of water for him.

“Here.” Noctis offered as Ignis puts down the cup noodles, rubbing his back as he straightened and drained the water, soothing the irritation. His cough stopped as he greedily gulps air.

“Apologies for the trouble.” The advisor said, feeling ashamed for the trouble. To top it all off, he started to feel his body getting heavier, making sitting up a chore.

“Don’t apologize.” Noctis said as he got back to his feet to stand before him. "Sides, you're probably got sick because of me, anyways." He tried to joke, a habit he picked up from Prompto.

He looked up to Noctis only to see guilt written on his features with a very bad attempt at a comforting smile. “Do you think you can eat a bit more or you wanna turn in now?” The prince asks gently.

If Ignis was thinking properly, he would have been taken aback but as he is now, it’s so hard to process. “I think I need a bath before I do so.” He said with an acknowledging nod. He noticed he was starting to sound nasal as he spoke.

“Yeah, that and maybe some fever meds.” Noctis said as he observed him and place a palm over his forehead. He instinctively closed his eyes at that.

It felt so relieving as the cold fingers made his head feel less pressured. Ignis pressed into the touch slightly, humming in pleasure.

Noctis was surprised with the reaction. Sure, the advisor’s forehead was warmer than he thought but here was the cold and almost mechanical, if not dutiful Ignis, nuzzling his hand. It was kind of cute but that also led to the fact that the other man is clearly sick.

“Let me just take that glass and you go get a shower.” Noctis told him as he removed both his hand and the empty glass held alarming loose in Ignis’s hand.

Ignis looked back up to him with a slight frown and it took all of Noctis’s will not to put his hand back. The Advisor was already developing a fevered flush with mouth parted to breath. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ignis was sick, Noctis would’ve lingered a bit longer to stare appreciatively at that. 

But for now, he needed to care for the advisor. He went to put the glass away.

Ignis on the other hand, suddenly felt that going for a shower was too taxing. After the cooling hand was gone, the pressure in his head increased. Forgoing the shower as his eyes started to feel heavy, he merely made do with the sofa and soon fell asleep as he leant back into the plush sofa again.

When Noctis faced the sofa again, he was surprised to see that the Advisor was already out cold.

As he stared at the feverish advisor’s sleeping figure, breathing audibly because of the blocked nose, he just realized that he was stumped at what to do.

Getting his phone, he called Prompto for advice.

“Heyyaz! Gonna rumble on King’s Knight now?” The blonde chirped from the other side of the phone.

“Uh…Ignis’s sick.” He told Prompto in a monotone, the lack of any drawl speaking volumes of his distress. “What do I do?”

There was a pause. “Call a doctor?” He offered doubtfully.

Noctis nodded even if Prompto couldn’t see him. “Ok…So what do I do in the mean time?” He asked, looking out of the window only to see white. The blizzard is in full blast. It would take the doctor some time to get where he was.

“Uhhhh.. Get some some water ready, in case he wakes up thirsty.” Prompto said as if reciting from a memorized list. “Do the wet towel on the forehead thing so he won’t overheat or the cold gel strips. Stand by with some really light food. He needs the energy.” He said, Noctis could almost see him with his eyebrows furrowed as he explained. “The rest, you need to listen to what the doc says.” He told the prince seriously.

“Ok.” Noctis said anxiously as he raked his mind for the small towel or maybe a cooling pad he had stashed somewhere from last summer. 

“Ok, Noct. If he’s awake, tell Iggy to get well soon.” Prompto said in sympathy.

“Yeah, ok.” He answered as the line disconnected.

Looking down his phone, he realized he doesn’t really know who to call without causing undue panic. To be safe, he called Gladio instead.

“Prince Noct?” Gladio greeted from the other end of the line, the background was pretty quiet. Probably he was doing some reading.

“Hey, Gladio.” He greeted back, a note of urgency in his voice as his mind scrambled. “Do ya happen to know who to call if you’re sick?” He asked, wincing at how ridiculous it sounded.

“Who’s sick?” He asked, his tone hardening in worry. “Are you sick?”

“Nah, but Ignis is. He’s sleeping on my couch.” He said as neutral as possible, trying not to cause panic.

“Ah, damn.” Gladio softly cursed. “I knew I should have helped out.” He said guiltily with a sigh.

This made Noctis curious. “Wait, what happened?” He asked.

“With all the snow coming in, all the cars are buried in ‘em.” He explained, he could hear shuffles and muffled thuds in the background. “Ignis probably had dig out the car all by himself.” He said grimly. “Anyway, Noct. I’ll get a doctor there. Be there in a couple of hours.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He said as the line disconnected.

Looking at the sleeping advisor, he felt a pang of guilt but instead of wallowing in it, he went to find something for the cold compress. There should a pack of those cooling gel strip from summer somewhere in the fridge. Considering how the advisor acted with his hand, it was the least he could do to make him comfortable. Ignis barely reacted as the Prince carefully place the cooling gel strip over his forehead, not to wake him up.

After getting the forgotten noodle cup away and the clearing the sofa the best as he could, he wondered if he should shift the advisor so that he could fall asleep properly but the cat stopped him by settling on his lap.

Noctis looked at the advisor and back to the cat. “I shouldn’t move him, should I?” He asked the cat.

The cat merely answered with a swish of her tail.

Thankfully, as someone who had extensive sleeping experience with the said sofa, he can vouch it was plush enough to sleep on comfortably regardless of posture. 

Instead, he went to fetch a blanket. He recalled being too hot and too cold when he was sick and brought it over to Ignis. The cat was surprising smart as she moved away and allowed Noctis to place the blanket over his lap. Once done, she resumed her place over Ignis’s lap. 

Noctis chuckled at that. “I wonder if your master lives around here.” He said to the cat.  
She merely meowed softly in reply.

He went to get some crackers and a bottle of water next, as Prompto suggested.

Once that was settled on the nearby coffee table, he collapsed on the sofa as well. Looking at the flurry of white billowing outside the window, he frowned at the thought of how hard will the trip be for the doctor and Gladio. He hoped they won’t be too late.

Boredom and sleep tugging at his eyes, he gave one last look to the Advisor before succumbing to sleep himself.

As promised, in a couple of hours, a doctor escorted by Gladio reached their apartment. Gladio had to use his keys since no one answered the door.

Inside, the cat greeted them first before trailing behind them to where the prince had fallen asleep next to the slumbering advisor on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a good read and for those still having snow, stay safe!


End file.
